


Life and Death Conversating

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Funny, No Romance, Shorts, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: Short little stories of Lifeline and Revenant interacting. Just for fun, nothing serious.Enjoy!
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Revenant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Lifeline and Revenant sat across from each other at a table. Revenant held an empty cup while she took a bite of her sandwich. His eyes darted from his cup to her mouth as he watched her chew and swallow. She avoided his gaze as she went in for another bite. It was a moment of silence before she put her sandwich down and raised a brow at him.

“You are very inconsiderate, skin bag,” he said in a harsh tone, but she just laughed, and slapped the table. 

“Me? Inconsiderate? Yuh got yuhr own nerve,” she picked up her sandwich again about to take a bite, but he snatched it from her hands and squeezed it between his fingers. She watched as her meal crumbled onto the floor. She crossed her arms and pouted.

“It seems neither of us have a sandwich now,” he remarked.

  
  


* * *

Lifeline was laying upside down on her bed kicking her legs in the air, listening to music while air drumming. Revenant just watched her moving back and forth trying to concentrate reading his book. Hearing 'booms,' and 'pows' slip from her mouth.

“You’re annoying.”

“And yuh are in my room,” she remarked, she proceeded to do what she was doing for a little bit longer until he put his book down, and grabbed both of her legs getting a inaudible 'Hey.'

“You have the quietest room on the drop ship,” she quickly yanked her legs away, and sat up. She puffed out her cheeks and furrowed her brows. “What?” She turned away from him, crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes before turning back to his book. It was a few minutes of awkward silence. He sighed and put his book back down, “Why are you upset?” He asked, very unamused.

“Nothing,” she said slowly, and he sighed picking his book back up. It was still quiet, he put his book down again.

“What is it, skin bag?” She shook her head and he tried concentrating on his book yet again, but the silence was killing him. He gripped the book tighter and began to shake, “Why aren’t you talking?”

“Yuh called me annoying,” he loosened his grip on the book, and sighed.

“Fine.. you aren’t annoying,” he admitted and she went back drumming in the air, as he started to read his book again.

* * *

“So why did yuh kill Forge?” Lifeline asked, placing an Uno card down.

“Why does anyone kill anyone?” He placed a card on top.

“Yuh dodged my question, but seems about right,” she placed a +2 down on top of his. He growled and looked up at her as he drew 2 cards. “So why do yuh kill?”

“Why do you ask so many questions?”

“Why do yuh need to ask questions of my questions,” she placed her second to last card down, “uno,” she called out.

“It’s fun,” he placed down another card.

“Hm, I wasn't aware that yuh could even have fun,” she placed her last card down, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hard having fun when I am with you," he gave her his middle finger, and she scowled at him.

* * *

  
  


“Yo Ch-” Octane rushed to her room hopping on one leg and noticed Revenant sitting at her desk. “Loincloth dude, where is Che?” Octane asked, still hopping in place, groaning at the sight.

“I don’t know, why would I know..?” He asked without even glancing over at the hopping man.

“Y-Your in her room, ugh whatever, if she comes back tell her I need help with my legs!” He hopped off. He waited until he could hardly hear the metal clanking against the ship's floors.

“You can come out,” Revenant spoke as she crawled from under her desk. She huffed, and quickly stood up, patting down her clothes. “And you are avoiding him.. Why?”

“I may have lost one of his screws to his legs, and I may have forgotten to tell him,” Lifeline leaned up on the desk next to him.

“I may be rubbing off on you,” they both heard a tumbling sound from the stairs. 

“Che! I need you _chica_!” he yelled out, and she couldn't help, but bust out in laughter.

* * *

“Gas man, I need something from you,” Revenant knocked on his door frame, and Caustic groaned, swiveling his chair to him.

“You know, I don’t take too kindly to mediocre names.”

“I don’t care, I need something that can kill a small insect,” Caustic raised his brow.

“This insect isn’t human, right? If so I don’t mind testing out this new mixture I composed,” he presented him with a green vial, “If I give this to you, all I ask is that you record the da-” Revenant snatched it and walked out the room. “Hmph.” Revenant walked up the steps and noticed Lifeline still cowering in the corner, there was a giant spider on the floor.

“Okay, the gas skin-bag said to place this one on the floor, and it will kill all bugs that enter your room,” Revenant lied as he tilted the vile, dripping the liquid onto the spider. They watched as it melted the spider then melted through the floor. “Hm..”

“ _Gracias_ Ram, for the replacement screw,” Octane held the screw close as if it was his very own child, Rampart just laughed.

“Sure not a thing, mate, just try not to lose that one, it’s the only one I have,” she waved him goodbye, and Octane turned and accidentally dropped the screw. It rolled a bit before he pounced on it with both hands, he opened his hands and sighed with relief.

“Come on little girl, let’s go have Che put you in,” suddenly a drop of that liquid landed on the screw burning it. “W-What..” Octane cried out. Caustic and the other legends popped out, and noticed Octane next to black tar on the floor, shriveled up in the fetal position.

"Fascinating," Caustic pulled out his notepad and began to write as he inspected the burnt screw. "Even though it is just a prototype, it already creates sadness in others," he remarked as he watched Octane cry.

Back on the second floor, Lifeline stepped closer to Revenant, “I hope no one got hurt,” she said as she crouched down and inspected the floor.

“Who cares even if someone did," they both ignored the wails of Octane below.

* * *

Lifeline and Revenant sat close to each other, Revenant had a book in his hand while Lifeline was writing in her notepad. "What's a good word for misery?" Lifeline asked.

"Living," he said quickly, and she rolled her eyes. 

"Be careful, with all that edge you might cut yuhself," she spat back at him, the two sat in silence until Wattson snuck up behind Revenant.

“Hiiii Kaleb,” Wattson teased Revenant as she poked the air around him, he just kept his focus on his book. Soon after Mirage poked his head on the other side of Revenant.

“Yeah, Kaleb, not so scary now,” Mirage jumped in, but was instantly met with a glare. “I meant not so scary when you aren't scary.. Haha.. nice save Witt..” 

“Hehe, Kaleb the big scary monster,” Wattson giggled, and Revenant glanced over at Lifeline.

“I didn’t tell anyone, so don’t go lookin at me,” he turned away from her and focused back on his book. Lifeline looked at Mirage and Wattson, and gave a slow motion slice around her neck, and the two dispersed quickly.

“Heh, Kaleb is a weird name for someone like me,” Revenant turned the pages of his book.

“Mhm,” she agreed, "What's a good word for terrible name?"

"I hate you," he said, and she just giggled.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh, I know I am going to hate the answer to the question, but are you and demon here, friends?” Loba asked Lifeline while looking past her to Revenant.

“Friends? Eh, he is more like a pet,” his eyes shifted to her quickly from his book. Loba noticed the annoyed look on his face, and she smiled.

“Would you say a good pet?” She teased.

“More like a ugly dog that yuh let into your house because no one else would love it,” he closed his book staring intently at her, he looked as if he was plotting her death.

“Why don’t you just put the dog down?”

“Because.. it needs love too,” Loba rolled her eyes with a disgusted look as she watched Revenant raise his middle finger. 

“Ugh, whatever, make sure you clean up after your pet,” she walked away. Lifeline laughed and patted Revenant’s head.

“Stop touching me, skin bag,” she continued to rub his head.

“Yuh such a good boy,” he growled before grabbing her hand and moving it away. “I love yuh,” he embarrassedly buried his face in his book.

* * *

  
“I need healing!” Revenant yelled and Lifeline reached in her pocket, “Faster, skin bag!” She paused and crossed her arms.

“Huh, seems I left DOC at home charging,” Revenant took his broken arm and pointed at DOC’s head pointing out.

“The thing is right there!” He growled, she shook her head.

“Nope, not there, forgot it,” she closed her eyes and he stomped the ground.

“We are in the middle of a fight, skin bag.”

“No yuh in the middle of a fight,” he threw his arm on the ground in frustration. “Oh look at yuh dropping limbs, terrible squad mate.”

“I swear I will fucking bury you if you don’t give me that goddamn drone!” He yelled, and she turned away. He took a few seconds to calm down. Gun fire can be heard outside the building that they were in, but she didn’t care. “Listen, I am- sorry,” he said quickly, she turned around and handed him DOC, he gently took the bot until suddenly a grenade was tossed through the window. “You fucking-“ it detonated blowing them both up.

* * *

“Hey Revvy, yuh still mad at me over the match?” Lifeline walked into his room which was basically a broom closet. “Yuh haven’t been to my room in a bit, not saying that I miss yuh, but..”

“Skin bag leave my room.”

“Closet, it’s a closet, and it looks uncomfortable,” she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the closet.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?”

“Because, I made yuh something special as a ‘I’m sorry even though yuh started it,’ he groaned as she dragged him up the stairs. “Close yuh eyes.”

“I don’t have eyelids.”

“Then cover then, geez,” he covered his eyes with his arm as she pulled him into her room. He heard her shuffling things around in her room, and after it was quiet for a bit he scoffed.

“Can I look?”

“Yeah,” he removed his arm and saw that she had made a little space in her room for him. He walked over to his side of the room and picked up a skull she had left on his bed. “Yeah I took out my desk and moved it to the clinic, and since yuh like my room so much I thought why not.” He turned to her. Her eyes glimmered hoping to hear praise.

“I hate it,” he crushed the skull and sprinkled the fragments in the floor, she pouted her lips and stomped her foot. “Quiet down, this is my room now, show some manners,” he climbed on her bed and started clawing at the bedding.

“Wait that’s my side, yuh go there,” he groaned as she tried tugging him over to his side, but he didn’t budge. “Yuh ruin everything!”

“As I recall there is a perfect vacant closet downstairs,” he pulled out his book, she crawled in bed next to him as defeat. “We will just share this bed for now on, you can move that other bed out of here tomorrow.” She sobbed into her pillow as Revenant patted her head. “Shhh, there there.”

* * *

“ _Chica_ , does he really have to be here while we are trying to hang out?” Octane pointed at Revenant as he was reading.

“This is my room now, so you are bothering me,” he turned a page. Octane jumped to his feet about to pounce on the man but Lifeline stopped him.

“This dude really grinds my gears,” Octane huffed out his anger.

“I grind her gears on the nightly,” both of them glared at him as he chuckled lightly. “Heh, get it? I am saying I fu-“ Lifeline threw a pillow at him stopping him mid sentence.

“Wait is that true, Che?” She slapped him upside his head.

“Of course not, Silva. Don’t ever think otherwise either, and yuh, I bet yuh a shitty lay,” she pointed her finger at him and he removed the pillow.

“Heh, shitty lay? Well I think we will see tonight,” he shot her a glance and she quickly dragged Octane out of the room. He went back to his book enjoying the silence, well other than Lifeline cursing and trashing about. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not intended to be romantic, it is more of an interpretation. Would you like the last bit to be friendly or romantic.

“Demon! Why the hell did you walk into my room and take my bracelet?” Loba pointed her nails at him demanding her bracelet back. Lifeline ignored their conflict as she was looking at her phone.

“I didn’t take your bracelet, little girl,” he placed a hand on his cheek and turned to her.

“Like hell you didn’t, who else would take it?” They heard Octane yelling in the background while tossing her ring around. Loba squinted her eyes before walking towards Octane and snatching her ring away from him.

“Yo, _Jefa_ , what gives?”

“You didn’t ask for this Mister Silva,” she scolded him before walking back over to Revenant and Lifeline. “I am not going to apologize for accusing you either.”

“Didn’t your parents teach you any manners?” Revenant asked, and Lifeline scooted away from the two.

“You do not speak about my parents, demon, don’t you have a shit creek to swim in anyway?” Loba smiled at him. Octane crawled next to Lifeline watching the two.

“Shit creek? Cute. Remind me does your girlfriend like you because you think you are pretty or because you are a whore?” Loba gripped the couch they were on tight.

“Shit eater.”

“Orphan,” Loba looked as if she was going to pounce on him, but Bangalore grabbed her and dragged her away, she was cursing and yelling at him. Lifeline rolled up a magazine and slapped him against the nose. “What?” he growled at Lifeline before grabbing the magazine and ripping it in half.

“Why do yuh have to bring up her dead parents?”

“She accused me of doing something I didn’t do, it’s not my fault her parents are dead,” he laughed softly, “Oh wait,” Lifeline sighed and walked away from him with Octane following behind her. “It was a joke. Am I not allowed to tell jokes now?” 

“Jokes are meant to be funny, not friend,” Pathfinder interjected.

“That’s why your creators are dead,” Revenant said before walking away from Path back to Lifeline’s room.

“Oh, now I am sad.”

  
  


“Hey skin suit, do you mind handing me my book?” Revenant asked Lifeline, but she ignored him as she sat next to him. He glanced over her, and growled as he reached over and grabbed his book. “So why are you upset?

“Yuh gotta learn how to be nicer to Loba.”

“Me, be nicer? She needs to be nicer!” She glared at him, “You think that cute little stare is going to make me grovel?”

“No, but if yuh don’t start being nicer I will kick yuh outta here.”

“Heh, you don’t got the nerve,” she stood up and walked out the room, she soon came back with Pathfinder.

“Hello, not friend, Ajay you said you needed me help?” She nodded.

“Heh what? Is he going to friend me to death? Like what is this?” Revenant asked.

“Path do yuh mind telling Rev your fanfic of him and you being friends?”

“Oh my bestest friend fanfic?” She nodded and pat his shoulder as she sat back down on the bed with Revenant. “Okay, not friend, and greatest friend, let me tell you a story about if we were friends.”

“No.”

“Once upon a time there was an evil robot named Revenant. He was always grumpy and old,” Path started his story and Revenant tried drowning him out, but Path would only get louder. “He was so mean, but a handsome looking robot with lots of best friends.” A few hours had passed, Lifeline was asleep next to Revenant as Pathfinder still wasn’t done. “There was a giant dragon thing, by the way they don’t exist.” Revenant sigh as he continued, he looked down at Lifeline who was turned away from him.  He made his over her, and walked past Pathfinder, the robot sat there confused before leaving after. Revenant walked through the drop ship till he found Loba’s room, she was dead asleep. He slowly started to carve ‘Im sorry’ into her desk.

The next morning Lifeline stretched out as heard that they would soon be arriving at her home planet. She looked next to her and noticed Revenant wasn’t with her. She gripped the shredded bed next to her and heard a scream of anger a few rooms down. She quickly dashed out and noticed Loba in distrust, she immediately glared at Lifeline. “You need to keep your demon on a leash!”

“Wait what are yuh on about?” She aggressively pointed to her desk, Lifeline looked it over and smiled. “I know it’s a terrible apology, but look at him. He a 7 foot tall menacing assassin.” Loba was furious for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

“Okay, you are right. As terrible as it is, you are correct,” she instantly went to go sand down her desk, mumbling curses at him. Lifeline left to go find Revenant, but Octane stopped her.

“Yo _chica_ ready to go back home?”

“Of course,” he elbowed her in the side and she scolded him.

“Woah relax, last one to your place is a rotten egg, _jajaja_ , spoiler alert you are the rotten egg.”

“Wait, what makes yuh think I want yuh over at my place?” he just blinked at her then shrugged.

“I am Silva and you are Che? Duh,” he quickly dashed off the drop ship before she could say anything. She turned around and saw the other legends talking. 

“Hm,” she pouted her lip as she didn’t spot him before getting off, she sighed softly as she stepped off the dropship. “Another season down, now time for some much needed rest, aye girl?” She looked down at DOC who was cowardly close to her feet. “What’s wrong with yuh?” She crouched down and touched her shell softly. “Sweetie?” The bright sun was soon blocked by a tall shadow, she turned around and was met with Revenant. “Oh it’s yuh.”

“Hmph, don’t act like you aren’t happy to see me skinbag,” he crouched down and grabbed DOC, the drone tried to dash away, but he kept his grip tight. Lifeline raised a brow as he began to stroke her shell.

“So yuh got a place on Psamathe?” He shook his head, and it clicked for her, “Yuh wanting to stay with me?”

“Bingo, I knew you weren’t such a bad skin bag,” he dropped DOC and grabbed her hand. “To home,” she quickly snatched her hand away and glared at him. “You know I hate when you glare at me like that.”

“I’m hungry, come on we gon get some food in us.. well me,” she snickered softly resulting in a growl. She took his hand, “So, I already know what I am hungry for.”

Octane sat outside Lifeline’s door tapping his foot, “ _Jajaja_ , record speed.” 

“Would yuh like some of my soup?” She teasingly asked him as she shrugged and took a mouthful. The people in the establishment stayed as far away from the couple as humanly possible. “Yuh know I should take yuh out more, yuh really know how to clear a room.”

“Heh, you’re welcome, medic,” she smiled softly at him as he eyed her every bite.

Octane was now leaning against the door, checking his watch. 

“Do yuh like flowers?” he stared at her menacingly.

“Yes, I love flowers,” he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. She placed a flower in his hand, he looked down at it and then back at her. “It was sarcasm,” she shrugged. He ripped the stem off the flower making her scoff.

“Yuh so mean,” he gently placed the flower between her ear and her hair. “Oh so yuh can be nice.”

“Hm, I can be even nicer, it suits you, skin suit,” she chuckled lightly as they continued their day.

Octane was now laying on the floor, “Che?”

“So you like to drum..?” She chuckled at his lame excuse of starting a conversation.

“Yes and yuh like to kill, what a match made in heaven,” he stopped in his tracks and she quickly turned around. “Yuh good?”

“Yes, but I wouldn’t mind hearing you play some time,” she was shocked, but ultimately nodded.

“Yuh such a softy, I don’t mind playing for yuh,” he grunted at her, calling him soft. They finally arrived at her place and she noticed Octane scratching at her door. “Silva?” He quickly turned and pounced on her slightly hissing at Revenant.

“ _Hermana_! Where were you? I was worried sick! I knew you were slow, but not this slow! What is loincloth doing here? Is that a flower? It’s kinda pretty, but why is he here?” He bombarded her as she jiggled her keys out of her pocket not wanting to answer them all.

“No time for all that, Silva,” she opened the door and let them both in. Octane quickly went to her kitchen digging out food while Revenant sat outside. He stared at the interior before seeing her extend her arm. He looked down at her hand before taking it. He walked inside and was instantly greeted by warmth. 

Octane made himself a giant sandwich while Lifeline nagged at him for using so much of her food. Revenant felt a strange disturbance in his chest, he caught Lifeline’s glance and she motioned him over. He walked near Octane’s food and the man protected it.

“You can only stay the night,” Octane hissed, Lifeline shook her head. The two watched Octane devour his sandwich.

* * *

Lifeline stretched out of her bed, tapping her phone to see if she had any new messages, most were from Octane. She softly touched DOC to wake up, the drone beeped before laying her head back down. She opened the door and was greeted to the savory smell of bacon, she walked to her kitchen and noticed Revenant in an apron cooking breakfast. She tried not to laugh as he quickly turned around.

“If you tell anyone about this I will kill you and your boyfriend,” he threatened her and she nodded. 

“Yuh know, yuh didn’t have to do this,” he placed a plate of food in front of her.

“I didn’t?” She shook her head, he immediately grabbed the plate of food and dumped it in the trash.

“I didn’t mean literally yuh dummy!” She sobbed over her food.

“Hm, seems like you weren’t clear,” he began untying the apron, “make your own damn breakfast.” He tossed the apron at her as she buried her head in her hands.

* * *

  
Lifeline walked into her bathroom to fix her hair, she started twirling one of her buns up when Revenant came into the bathroom. She tried ignoring him until he pushed her out of the way of the mirror. “What the hell?” She spat at him, but he ignored her as he inspected his face. “It’s the same as it was yesterday, now move outta my way.”

“Heh, of course you wouldn’t know the importance of self care,” he said, not even looking in her direction, she tried pushing him out, but he wouldn’t budge. “Say the magic words.”

“Get the fuck out,” he nodded before leaving the bathroom. She sighed and stepped in front of the mirror again. She began twirling her other bun up.

* * *

Revenant closed his book and sighed. “Yuh finally finished it?” Lifeline perked up and he nodded.

“Now I am ultimately sad,” he leaned his head back on her headboard. 

“Heh, yuh really need to find a better hobby,” he glanced over at her, and leaned in closer to her face. She looked at him confused.

“Is scaring you shitless a good new hobby?” Lifeline chuckled as she continued to not be bothered by him. He grabbed her arm resulting in her scowling him. “Rev stop.” He forced her down on the couch and she quickly grabbed a water bottle on the table and sprayed him.

“Really?” He asked and she squirted him again, “Hm,” he backed away wiping his face.

“Wow yuh are more like a cat,” she remarked, her eyes glowing looking at the water bottle. 

“Whatever meat bag,” he growled as he crawled off the couch. “That didn’t work. I hope you know that,” he ignored him before he walked away in a huff. 

* * *

Lifeline tried reaching the higher cabinet to grab a plate, but was unable to reach it. She stood on her tiptoes stretching and reaching for the plate, but there was no use. Revenant stepped behind her taking the plate and lifting it higher. “Dude, yuh serious?” He chuckled as he watched her climb onto the counter to grab the plate. As she was climbing down her footing had slipped, he quickly grabbed her, helping her to her feet.

“Careful next time,” he let go of her small body as she stared at him, “Oh, allow me,” he gently grabbed the plate and placed it back on the highest shelf in the cabinet. She looked dumbfounded as he cackled.

* * *

  
“How long is he gonna be here, _hermana_?” Octane asked as Revenant held up his middle finger to him. 

“I don’t know, Silva.”

“Junkieidiotsayswhat?”

“ _Que_?”

“Heh, fucking idiot,” Octane squinted at the robot with annoyance.

“Che, your pussy is being mean,” Revenant shot a glare at him before towering over the man. “ _Jajaja_ , whatcha gonna do? Knead me to death?” Revenant placed his fingers together.

“Yes,” he pulled back, but was instantly met with water.

“No,” Lifeline sprayed him again and he backed away. Octane eyes lit up as he snatched the bottle, “Silva..” he sprayed Revenant, but instead of cowering the robot grabbed the bottle and busted it between his hands.

“Hm,” Octane quickly hugged Lifeline before dashing out the door. Lifeline shook her head in disappointment. “I am going to kill him one day.”

“Can't say I wouldn’t be surprised.”

* * *

  
Lifeline and Revenant sat in bed together, neither were talking. They just laid there and soaked in the quietness. Revenant looked over at her and she caught his stare. She smiled softly at him making him quickly turn away, she took his hand into hers, and leaned in close to his hard cold body.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a Lifeline charm, and placed it on his chest. He looked at it confusingly then looked back at her. He scooped it up in his hand and inspected it closely.

“It’s ugly,” his words struck a chord in her as she pouted her lips, she quickly got off the bed and stomped out of the room. He held the keychain a little longer looking at it. Ever since that day he has worn it on all his guns and she never knew about it.

* * *

  
“How do I look?” Lifeline asked, turning around revealing her outfit for the night, it was just tights and a ripped up sweater that revealed her shoulder, to Revenant and Octane. They were quiet for a bit, irking her. “Is it ugly?”

“No, it’s not that,” Revenant started shewaited for him to finish.

“Why you going on a date with that _gringo_?” Octane quickly asked and Revenant agreed. She scoffed before opening her mouth but there was a knock on the door. Octane quickly dashed to open it and was greeted to Mirage holding a rose with petals missing. “You’re late, _amigo_.”

“What? No, I am on time,” he quickly checked his watch, “Yes, on time,” he then saw Revenant behind him. “Oh, y-you are also here. You look like a very not scary monster this evening,” the man nervously said. Lifeline quickly moved to them, and Mirage was left in awe by her beauty. Revenant and Octane were also quiet and saw Mirage staring a bit too much, Octane quickly slapped the back of the man’s head. “You ready to go, Che?”

“Sure thing, by the way, this isn’t a date,” she pointed at the three of them before leaving out the door. Mirage nervously chuckled, grabbing at his collar.

“She looks beautiful,” he said and both the man and robot glared at him. “You know, like a beautiful kitten, I will protect her tonight.”

“Get the fuck out before I strangle you,” Revenant chimed in and he quickly dashed towards her.

Lifeline came home late at night and fumbled with her keys, the door soon opened with Revenant on the other side. She looked up at him as she stepped forward, but instead she fell forward. He quickly caught her and scooped her up in his arms, she was clearly intoxicated. “I had a fun night with Witt, Renee, and Anita,” she hiccuped. Revenant rolled his eyes as he took her into her bedroom, walking past Octane who was sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly. He gently laid her on the bed, pulling the blanket over her body. She was giggling softly and covered her face with her arm. “I love you,” he had noticed her voice sounded more clear and she was staring right at him. He sat in silence for a bit before climbing in bed next to her, she cuddled up with him.

He laid there in silence until she fell asleep, he looked at her, and felt himself soften up, “I love you too.”


End file.
